


Closer

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW Art, Priest Castiel, Rimming, Smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story sort of based on the Nine Inch Nails song, Closer.<br/>Dean is a demon who loves to mess with priests. He comes across Father Castiel, but the priest does't act like all the other priests Dean has messed with. Intrigued, he tries to make Cas take him seriously. They end up in a very messed-up relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You let me violate you – You let me desecrate you

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the lyrics to the song:
> 
> You let me violate you  
> You let me desecrate you  
> You let me penetrate you  
> You let me complicate you
> 
> Help me  
> I broke apart my insides  
> Help me  
> I've got no soul to sell  
> Help me  
> The only thing that works for me  
> Help me get away from myself
> 
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
> I want to feel you from the inside  
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
> My whole existence is flawed  
> You get me closer to god
> 
> You can have my isolation  
> You can have the hate that it brings  
> You can have my absence of faith  
> You can have my everything
> 
> Help me  
> Tear down my reason  
> Help me  
> It's your sex I can smell  
> Help me  
> You make me perfect  
> Help me become somebody else
> 
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
> I want to feel you from the inside  
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
> My whole existence is flawed  
> You get me closer to god
> 
> Through every forest above the trees  
> Within my stomach scraped off my knees  
> I drink the honey inside your hive  
> You are the reason I stay alive

 

 

**You let me violate you – You let me desecrate you**

 

Dean was bored. He had just finished banging two chicks and a guy for a week. And for him, that was about three days too long. He was looking for fresh amusements. He remembered the Catholic church he had spotted a couple of weeks ago.

Priests were always good for a laugh. He loved how they pissed their pants when a black-eyed demon showed up. They were always trying to throw holy water on him. Didn’t work. Dean wasn’t just any old demon, after all.

He scoped the place out. He roamed around, invisible, looking for the best place to pop up.

That’s when he saw Castiel.

 

Castiel was still a novice. He was studying to become an ordained priest. He loved the priesthood. He had always been meant for it, the believed. He devoted his entire life to it. He felt he had a ‘calling’ to it. He did his best to remain pure and devout.

Castiel was sitting in the garden behind the rectory, mediating.

 

 

Dean leaned against a statue of an angel, watching. He was invisible so there was no chance of startling the man. Dean just wanted to look at him.

To begin with, he was impossibly beautiful. Quite literally the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. His hands were clasped in his lap. His fingers were long and artistic. Gazing into the priest’s face, Dean saw the bluest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. They were mesmerizing.

Dean wanted this priest. He wanted him in the worst possible way. But something told him he needed to move slowly with this one. This one was special. Dean was going to corrupt him but he wanted to take his time and do it right.

He didn.t know why, but he wanted this one to _want_ to be corrupted. He wanted that very much.

 

 

Castiel had the strangest feeling. He felt like someone was watching him. He looked around a little nervously. He was alone. But no matter how he tried, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was there with him. And the someone didn’t feel like anything divine. He decided to go in.

He stood up and a breeze swept around him. He hurried inside. Once he entered the rectory, he felt better and laughed at his foolishness. He walked to his room. He sat cross-legged on his bed and resumed his meditation.

He just felt the brush of breath on his neck. He jumped off the bed and looked around the empty room.

 

 

Dean smiled. He knew he should have refrained from brushing his lips against the priest’s neck but he just couldn’t help himself. This one was so fucking tantalizing. He smelled so… what? Fresh? No, _clean_. That’s what Dean scented from the priest. The scent of clean. It turned Dean’s stomach.

Dean followed the priest around the rest of the day. He found out that he was called Brother Castiel, because he hadn’t taken his vows yet, so he wasn’t a full-fledged priest. The made Dean very happy. Castiel’s job was to translate. There were shelves and shelves of books in Latin and Greek that needed translations and Castiel was fluent in both languages.

Once, when Castiel sat at his desk, reading a passage, Dean kissed his neck. Again, Castiel was startled and looked around. He tasted wonderful.

At last it was time for bed. Dean loved that they went to bed early, presumably because they got up so fucking early in the morning. Horrible hours, Dean laughed to himself.

He leaned against the door to Cas’ (He had taken to calling him Cas, it was just simpler) door and watched the man undress. He had a magnificent body, all angles and hipbones and concave belly. It made Dean’s mouth water.

But most of all he loved Cas’ cock. It was long, very long, and slim. He was uncut and that was a real plus to Dean. Dean imagined that it had a very slight curve to it when it was hard. And man, did Dean ever want to see it hard. Cas had heavy, well-defined balls. He was everything Dean loved, all in a virginal package just waiting to be violated.

Cas pulled on sleep pants. He pissed and brushed his teeth. He read for thirty minutes, then he turned out his light and got into bed.

Dean sat on the edge of Cas’ bed. His black eyes were shining. He reached under the covers and inside Cas’ sleep pants. He just ghosted his fingertips over Cas’ cock. Cas sucked in a breath.

Dean smiled. He ran a finger lightly over one of Cas’ balls. Cas sucked in a deeper breath, but he didn’t cry out or turn on the light. He didn’t _do_ anything.

Dean was intrigued. He wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock and felt it begin to fill. Still, Cas didn’t move. He just lay with his eyes closed. The cock continued to fill with blood until it was hard, so very hard. Dean held it tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. He didn’t move his hand at all, He just held Cas’ cock and listened to Cas’ breathing get short.

Dean almost felt an ache. He hadn’t felt like this in forever. And for Dean, forever almost did mean forever. He ached for this man. He hated the feeling but he couldn’t get past it. He just sat there, holding Cas’ cock and exploring the ache.

Finally, he shook himself and began to stroke the cock in his hand. Cas moaned very quietly, so quietly Dean wasn’t even sure he’d heard it until Cas moaned again. He smiled and stroked faster. Cas tensed under his hand. His breath came in small gasps. He came.

 

 

Cas trembled and came in his sleep pants. He had no idea what had come over him. He hadn’t touched himself and yet, he felt a hand on him, stroking him until he came. Was it a sin? A nightmare? Whatever it was, it felt wonderful. Cas got up and cleaned himself and changed his sleep pants. He slept a dreamless sleep.

 


	2. You let me penetrate you – you let me complicate you

**You let me penetrate you – you let me complicate you**

 

Dean was hooked. He couldn’t figure Cas out. The way he just lay there and let Dean jack him off mystified him. Every other priest he had ever violated had ended up screaming and fighting him. Not Cas. Cas had just allowed him to run his hand up and down that beautiful cock and then calmly got up and cleaned himself off. Dean needed to know more.

He followed Cas around the entire next day. He stole quick kisses to the back of the man’s neck. He knew that Cas felt them because of the goosebumps. Still he never flinched, never acted frightened. Dean couldn’t wait for Cas to go to bed. He had big plans for the little guy.

Finally, Cas was in his room for the night. Dean stood close to the bed. Still invisible. He wasn’t ready for Cas to see him yet. Dean’s eyes shone glittery black.

Cas was meditating cross-legged again, on his bed. Dean kissed the priest’s throat and Cas’ eyes opened in surprise. All he did was sigh and close them again. Dean felt like he could tear the man’s clothes off and rape him on the spot. But he didn’t. He waited. He had no idea why he was being so patient, but it seemed necessary.

 

Finally, Cas had his sleep pants on and got into bed. Dean waited. Cas turned on his side and curled his knees up. Just what Dean had been waiting for.

Dean got behind Cas and pulled the covers back. Cas tensed. Dean grabbed the waistband of the sleep pants and pulled them down to reveal Cas’ round, firm ass. He sucked on two of his fingers, then put the wet middle finger against Cas’ tight pink hole. Cas gasped and tensed more, but he didn’t move.

Dean pushed the finger into Cas. It slipped past the muscle ring and into that tight heat. Cas arched his back a little. His eyes were clamped shut. Cas was so tight, it made Dean gasp. Dean watched Cas’ cock harden. He slid the finger in as far as it would go and moved it around until he found the bundle of nerves. He rubbed against it and Cas moaned. He actually moaned.

Dean moved his finger in and out, watching Cas’ face intently. Cas had a look of… what? Dean imagined it was passion, but he couldn’t really tell. He added a second finger and Cas tensed on them. Dean was rock hard and dripping pre cum. He used his other hand to grab his own cock. He squeezed it to try and relieve some of the intense pressure he was feeling.

He continued to finger fuck Cas. Cas grabbed his own cock and began to slowly jack himself off. Dean watched him, mesmerized by the sight. Cas held his cock almost casually. He had pulled back the foreskin and was running his thumb slowly across the head. He stuck one fingernail into his slit and groaned quietly. Then his other hand went to lift and lightly tug on his balls.

Dean came in his own hand. Even as he did, Cas came in his.

Dean yanked his fingers out of Cas, who gasped at the sudden emptiness.

Dean jumped up. He was panting and very confused. Cas puzzled him and he felt like things were chaotic. Dean never felt chaos in his existence. He was always the one in charge, always the one who made others feel a loss of control. What the fuck was going on?

 

Dean paced the room, watching Cas get up and clean himself. Cas looked almost happy. He certainly looked satisfied. Dean wanted to grab him, shake him, make him afraid. But he didn’t. Again, he just watched. He struggled for control.

 

 

Dean left. He needed time to process. He had no intention of going back the next day. But of course, he did. He was still confused by Cas, but the lure of the man was too great to resist. And Dean was not used to resisting anything. He did what he wanted, what he felt like doing, always. Hedonism was Dean’s way. Dean had no intention of denying himself Cas.

 

Dean intended to step thing up tonight. He wasn’t ready to fuck Cas just yet, but he was definitely ready to move to the next level. He wanted to find Cas’ breaking point. He needed to find it. The man must have one. Dean intended to locate it no matter what it took.

 

During the day, Dean kissed Cas’ throat. He grabbed Cas’ cock once, and Cas’ eyes got big but he didn’t flail or cry out. Dean grabbed his ass more than once. Cas just stood there.

 

Than night, in bed, Cas lay on his back. Dean yanked the covers off him and yanked down his sleep pants. Cas actually lifted his ass to help. Dean chuckled. Fucking sassy ass priest. Dean leaned over and swiped his tongue over Cas’ cock. Cas gasped. He began to get hard.

Dean grabbed Cas’ cock, pulling back the foreskin, and put his mouth over the head. Cas gasped louder this time. Dean licked the pearly drops of pre cum off it and then he shoved the tip of his tongue into the slit. Cas arched a little. Dean swirled his tongue around the head and just under the rim of it. Cas was breathing hard. His eyes were shut tight. Dean wished he would open them.

Then Dean took the length in his mouth. It was silky and soft, even though it was as hard as diamond. Dean sucked all the way down to the root. He listened to Cas pant softly. He licked back up and then plunged his mouth down again until Cas’ pubic hair tickled his nose. He snuffled and took in the intoxicating aroma of Cas’ musk.

Cas was moaning, so softly it could hardly be heard but it was there for Dean to hear. Dean worked his mouth up and down the long shaft. He could easily tell when Cas was close. He held his mouth over the head and waited. Cas groaned and filled Dean’s mouth with the salty, bitter spend. Dean sucked every drop out of Cas and swallowed it all.

Dean came himself. He never touched his cock but he came anyway.

It was heady, intoxicating and raw. Dean never wanted it to end.

 


	3. Help me, I broke apart my insides

**Help me, I broke apart my insides**

 

Dean was addicted. There was no other word for it. And tonight was the night he was going to reveal himself to Cas. He was anxious to see Cas’ reaction. Surely, the sudden appearance of a demon in his bed would be enough to get a reaction out of Cas. A big reaction, that’s what Dean wanted.

He followed Cas around all day, getting bolder with his caresses. He licked down Cas’ throat when he was praying. He fondled Cas’ balls during breakfast. He grabbed Cas’ ass while he sat with his translations. Dean was having so much fun, but still… Cas wasn’t really scared at all. He still seemed like he was enjoying it. Some damn novice priest he was! Dean thought of Cas as more of a sex toy than a man of the cloth.

 

Dean was practically drooling by the time Cas got in bed. He was so excited to show himself. He yanked the covers off Cas, and then pulled the sleep pants right off him and tossed them aside. Dean was naked. He straddled Cas’ hips and then… slowly, he became corporeal.

Cas gasped and looked up at him. He never moved, he didn’t make a sound. He just looked up into Dean’s face. Dean grinned and said, “Hello, priest.”

Cas took a deep breath. Then he said quietly, “What are you going to do to me?”

Dean leered at Cas, “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress. I’m going to shove my big cock up your ass and take what’s mine.”

Cas got a look of uncertainty, but there was no fear. Dean suddenly got mad. He grabbed Cas by his shoulders and said, “What’s wrong with you? Aren’t you scared?”

Cas sighed.

“Of course, I’m frightened. I have lost my mind and it frightens me greatly. But since you are only in my mind, I know you can’t kill me.”

Dean blinked. He was completely confused.

“Lost your mind? Is that what you think is going on here? That you’re just crazy? Listen, Cas, I’m not in your mind. You aren’t insane. I’m a demon.”

Now Cas looked confused. “A demon? No, that’s not possible. You are a figment of my insanity.”

 

Dean wondered how best to prove to Cas that he was real. Sure, he could just let Cas think he was crazy and then have his way with him as much as he wanted. But it was incredibly important to Dean that Cas know he was real. That this was really happening.

“Have you ever been to Paris?”

Cas looked confused. “No, of course I’ve never been to Paris.”

Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas. He slung him over his shoulder and in the blink of an eye, they stood under the Eiffel Tower. He sat Cas down on his feet and said, “Touch it.”

Cas walked up to one of the girders and reached out a hand. He gasped when he felt the cold metal. He turned back to Dean, and was opening his mouth to say something when a man ran towards them.

The man yelled, “Hey , vous ne pouvez pas être ici nue comme ça!”                   

Cas looked completely shocked. The man saw them and was telling them they couldn’t be there, naked.

Next thing Cas knew, they were in a strange room. It was very dark. Dean grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

Cas struggled this time. He was very disoriented. Dean chuckled and loosened his grip.

“Oh so you believe me now? That I’m real?”

Cas just said, “I don’t know what to think”

Dean pulled him back in.

“You sure enjoyed what I was doing to you the past few nights. Just plan on more of the same, and you’ll stop thinking at all.”

Cas pushed Dean back using his palms on Dean’s chest.

“I only enjoyed it because I thought it wasn’t real. If you’re real, then I’m sinning and you are an unholy creature.”

Dean laughed heartily.

“I may be an unholy creature, as you say, but you enjoyed it because it felt so fucking good. Admit it Cas. You loved what I did to you.”

 

Cas sighed and looked down. Cas was painfully aware that they were both naked. He could Feel Dean’s cock against his hip. It was thick and meaty and Cas tried very hard not to look at it. His eyes just kept going back to it, though. He thought about what it had felt like to have Dean’s fingers inside of him and his own cock began to stiffen.

Dean was looking down and he smiled broadly.

“See? You want me as much as I want you.”

Cas knew it was true. He did want Dean.

 

Dean guided Cas over to a bed that stood in a corner of the room. He pushed Cas down on it and crawled over him. He usually wasn’t one for kissing but he kissed Cas. He explored Cas’ mouth with his tongue and loved the moans he coaxed out of Cas.

Dean bit down Cas’ throat and trailed his tongue to Cas’ nipples. They were perfect. Cas had big dark areolas and when Dean sucked on them, his nipples stood up hard as tiny rocks.

Cas was groaning and moving his hips under Dean.

Dean licked down Cas’ flat belly and nuzzled in his pubic hair. The clean scent of Cas didn’t bother him anymore. Dean kind of liked it now.

Then Dean was lifting Cas’ legs and spreading them wide. Cas grabbed his thighs and held them up, giving Dean full access to his ass. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass cheeks and pulled them apart, and buried his face in. He ran his tongue over Cas’ very tight, pink, puckered hole.

Cas cried out. No one had ever done that to him. Other than Dean’s finger the other night, no one had ever touched him there. Not there.

Dean shoved his tongue as deeply inside Cas as he could get. Cas was moaning loudly and pushing his ass against Dean’s face. Dean felt like he could eat Cas out forever.

Then Dean let a long tendril of spit fall onto C as’ hole. He positioned himself, cock in hand. As he pressed the head against Cas’ hole, Cas yelled out, “I am damned.”

 


	4. Help me, I’ve got no soul to sell

  **Help me, I’ve got no soul to sell**

Dean pressed his cock into Cas. It slid past the muscle ring and Cas whimpered.

“It hurts.”

Dean put his mouth next to Cas; ear and whispered, “Just wait, it’ll pass.”

It did.

When Dean felt Cas relax he slid in all the way. He held there, allowing Cas to adjust and relax even more, Dean had never done this before with anyone. He didn’t stop to think about why he was doing it now. He just didn’t want to hurt Cas.

Cas groaned. He moved his hips just a little bit. Dean got the message Cas was sending even though Cas didn’t have a clue that was what he was doing. Dean pulled back slowly and pushed back in. Cas was gasping and groaning loudly.

Dean whispered hot in Cas’ ear, “How do you like it now, priest?”

Cas nodded his head fiercely, afraid to speak.

 

 

Cas had never known it could be like this. The fullness alone was maddening. He was amazed Dean’s thick cock could even fit in him, let alone how amazing it felt. Dean’s sliding back and forth was creating this incredible energy to flow through him. He felt too hot, as if his skin was on fire. Cas wanted more, faster, harder… he wanted it all.

He knew his soul was lost. He didn’t care at this point. All he cared about was Dean, and Dean inside him. His cock was aching, running pre cum onto his belly.

He heard himself moan, “Dean. Dean. Harder please. Fuck me harder.” And he couldn’t even recognize his own voice.

 

Dean was lost as well. He had never, ever been so lost in another person. Cas was hot inside and so tight it was like an embrace around his cock. He wanted to make this wonderful for Cas, He wanted Cas to want this. He had no idea why, he just did. When he heard Cas pleading for harder, he knew that, if he had a soul, it would have been singing. But he didn’t.

He sped up his pace and thrust in harder. He popped his hips and felt every inch of himself moving in and out of Cas. Cas had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist and Cas was digging his heels into Dean’s back, trying to get him in even deeper. Dean moved up, until he was eye to eye with Cas and Cas’ ass was high in the air. This gave him even deeper access.

Cas was saying his name, over and over, “Dean… Dean… Dean…” Dean smothered it with kisses.

Then Cas gasped out, “Oh lord, I’m coming…” and Dean felt the warm, sticky cum spread out between them. Cas clenched down so tightly on Dean’s cock that it wrenched an orgasm out of him. He yelled, and filled Cas. He thrust through it, never wanting it to end.

Finally, there was nothing left to give Cas. Dean still thrust a few times, but he had to stop. He was softening and he could hardly breathe. He pulled out slowly, and heard Cas gasp. When he put his mouth on Cas’ leaking hole and licked, sucking all his cum back out, Cas made a sound that wasn’t even exactly human.

Dean moved back over Cas and pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth, sharing his cum. Cas sucked it off his tongue and swallowed.

Dean kissed him more. Then he lay next to Cas and pulled Cas’ head onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the wrecked man.

 

Cas felt as though he had been pulled apart, molecule by molecule, and then put back together again.

 

After a bit Cas said very quietly, “Why me?”

 Dean turned and put his head on his hand, elbow bent to see Cas’ face. Cas’ blue eyes were glittering.

“At first it was just a game to me. You are not the first priest I’ve played with. But you are the first one I ever wanted. I wanted to have you. I had to have you. You… are amazing to me.”

Cas looked at him with wonder.

“When I first thought I had gone insane, I couldn’t believe that I could have imagined the things you did to me. I never… I mean, I’ve never been with anyone before and I had no knowledge of the things that were happening. But I wanted them to continue. Every time you kissed my throat, I wanted more. Every time you touched me, I craved more. I was afraid. But I was afraid that it would end.”

 

They looked at each other in wonderment. Neither had any idea what this really meant.

 

Cas was getting sleepy. Dean pulled him onto his chest and told him to sleep. They both knew there was no going back to the church for Cas. Cas sighed and was asleep. He curled into Dean and Dean held him, watching him sleep and thinking.

 

Dean had no knowledge of a demon loving a human. As far as he knew, such a thing was unheard of. And yet he loved this strange priest. He hardly knew what love felt like, but he knew he loved. He knew he would keep Cas. Protect him. Cherish him even.

Yet he had no idea how he was going to accomplish this. It wasn’t like he could just carry Cas to hell with him. He couldn’t keep Cas forever in this dungeon. Cas needed fresh air, sunshine. Fuck, he even needed food and water. These were things Dean had little knowledge of.

And it wasn’t like he could just take up a life like a human. He didn’t eat or drink, he didn’t sleep. His eyes alone would frighten people.

Dean was frightened, and this alone frightened him more. He had no experience with fear, except how to give it. He really did not like feeling it.

But he knew one thing for sure. He was never giving Cas up. Never.

 


	5. The only thing that works for me - Help me get away from myself

**The only thing that works for me - Help me get away from myself**

Cas mumbled in his sleep and Dean wondered what he was dreaming of. He wished he could see inside Cas’ head and experience it for himself. Dean was feeling positively morose. He couldn’t figure out how he was going to keep Cas, how this thing could work. And when Cas mumbled, it just magnified their differences.

Then Cas stirred and woke up. He stretched and smiled at Dean. His bluer than blue eyes shone and it warmed Dean again. Some of his darkness slid away.

Dean pulled Cas in for kisses. Cas responded and soon they were sloppy, wet and very erotic.

Cas pulled away to breathe.

Dean said in a low voice, “Oh the things I want to do to you, Cas. You have no idea.”

Cas smiled.

“But I want to find out.”

Dean laughed and started kissing him again.

 

 

When Cas’ lips were puffy and pink from all the kissing, Dean let him loose for a breath.

Cas looked at him and said in a small voice, “Dean, what are we going to so about this?”

 

It cut Dean deeply. “I don’t know, Cas. I just don’t know yet. All I know is that I can’t let you go.”

 

Cas was quick to say, “I don’t want you to! I want to stay with you. I would die, I think, if you sent me back.”

 

They both fell silent. At last, Cas said, “Let’s not worry about it now. We only just found each other, Let’s just enjoy each other for a while.”

Dean agreed wholeheartedly.

 

Cas’ stomach growled. Dean was quick to say, “Oh fuck. I need to feed you. Let me go and get your food and water. I forgot about that. I’ll be right back, I swear.”

And poof, he was gone. Cas sat in wonderment. He had never seen such a thing before.

And just like that, he was back. He had fast food in bags. There were cheeseburgers, French fries, some apple pie looking thing and both bottled water and a soda in a cup with a straw.

“I didn’t know what to get you.” Dean actually looked sheepish, which was humorous with such black eyes.

Cas grinned. “This is wonderful. I haven’t had any of this in years.” And he dug in. He moaned after the first bite of the burger and the sound of it went straight to Dean’s dick. He intently watched Cas eat.

Cas’ tounge slipped into the pie and pulled out some filling. It was so erotic to Dean he almost jumped Cas on the spot. Cas declared the soda too sweet and drank water.

 

Cas finished and Dean tossed the wrappers aside. He stretched his legs straight out in front of him and pulled Cas into his lap so that Cas’ legs went to the sides of him. He pulled Cas close. Their cocks were laying against each other. Dean kissed Cas deeply.

Cas pulled away and said, “You said you wanted to do so many things to me. Like what, Dean?”

Dean growled low in his throat. He pushed Cas onto his back, and then flipped him over onto his stomach. He pulled up on Cas’ hips, raising his ass into the air. Dean pulled Cas’ ass cheeks apart with his hands and dived in. He began to lick around and over Cas’ hole.

Cas was moaning loudly. He pushed his ass back against Dean’s face. His hands fisted bunches of the covers.

Dean ran his tongue around Cas’ tight hole and then pushed his tongue deep inside. He tasted Cas and it inflamed him. He ate Cas out for what seemed like forever, until his tongue hurt.

Cas was wild. He was alternating between moans, groans and out and out yelling. In the end, he was begging Dean to fuck him.

Dean licked his fingers and plunged two into Cas. Cas gasped. Dean found the little bundle of nerves and rubbed then. Cas yelled. He bucked up but Dean held him in place.

Dean loved hearing Cas beg him. Dean wanted to drive Cas crazy, he wanted Cas to need him inside.

Dean decided Cas had enough. He pulled his fingers out and moved up, positioning himself behind Cas. He grabbed Cas’ hips tightly and jammed his cock into Cas. Cas arched his back and pushed frantically against Dean.

Dean bottomed out and paused for a moment, just feeling how incredible it was to be inside Cas. He never wanted anything in all his long years like he wanted this man. His need to possess Cas was overwhelming.

Dean moved back and forth in Cas, who was making the most delightful sounds. Dean smiled, listening to the “uh… uh… uh…” sounds coming from deep in Cas’ throat. He increased his speed and thrust even deeper. He felt that he could never get enough, never get in far enough. He wished he could just crawl inside Cas and live there.

Dean ran his hand over Cas’ round bottom and then reached forward to grab Cas’ cock in his hand. Pre cum was running out of it. Dean used it to lube his hand and began to run it up and down the length. Cas was really yelling now. He came in Dean’s hand.

  
Again, Cas clenched up on Dean’s cock so tightly, Dean actually grunted. He felt it rolling over him, the burn spreading like he was on fire. He filled Cas.

He put his head on Cas’ back and struggled to catch his breath. Then Cas just collapsed on the bed, dragging Dean down with him. Dean pulled out and went to the side. Cas rolled over to face him. His face was red and his hair was matted to his head.

“I love you Dean. I love you so much.”

Dean grabbed him and pulled him in. “I love you too, Cas.”

 


	6. I want to fuck you like an animal - I want to feel you from the inside

**I want to fuck you like an animal - I want to feel you from the inside**

 

Cas was getting disoriented. He had no idea how long he’s been with Dean; what day it was or even if it was day or night. Dean could clearly see he needed to take Cas outside. First he needed clothes for both of them.

Telling Cas he’d be right back, he went and stole some. He blinked back and they dressed. Cas didn’t ask where the clothes came from and Dean didn’t tell him.

Dean blinked them to a park. It was a beautiful day and Cas took a deep breath of the fresh air. Dean stood back and watched Cas in the sun. It hurt him to see that Cas needed so much that Dean wasn’t giving him. This was such a fucked up situation.

 

Cas turned and ran to him. He grabbed Dean around the waist, laughing. Dean hugged him tightly, even though his heart felt like it was breaking. He had to figure out what to do so they could stay together.

Cas sensed Dean’s sadness. “Dean, stop it. We agreed to let it go for a while. Please, let’s just enjoy this.”

Dean smiled and agreed. They sat in the grass and just watched the world go by. Cas leaned against Dean, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas. After a bit, Dean took Cas to get some food and then they went back to the dungeon.

 

They sat on the bed. Cas saw the look on Dean’s face and laughed.

“You’re thinking about fucking me again, aren’t you?”

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas.

“Oh I’m thinking about a lot more than that, priest. Tell me truthfully, Cas. Do you trust me?”

Cas nodded. “With my life.”

 

Cas naked before he knew what happened. Dean was approaching him with a length of leather binding in his hand. He flipped Cas onto his knees and pulled his arm behind him. He tied Cas’ wrists together with the leather. He then tied a cloth over Cas’ eyes as a blindfold. He pushed Cas down so that his ass was high in the air and his face was on the bed.

“Fuck, Cas, you look so beautiful like this. Just waiting for me to do something, anything to you I want.”

Cas moaned a little.

 

Dean let Cas just lay there for a couple of minutes, knowing it felt like hours to Cas. Then he gently caressed Cas’ ass. Cas made a ‘ummm” sound.

Dean slapped Cas’ ass hard. Cas jumped. Dean slapped hit a couple more times, with Cas crying out with each slap. There was a perfect red handprint on Cas’ ass. Dean ran his hand lightly over it.

“So good, so pretty.”

Cas whimpered. Dean said, “Tell me to stop and I will.”

Cas just said quietly, “No. Don’t stop.”

 

Dean spread Cas’ legs far apart. He reached between then and grabbed Cas’ cock, which was very hard. He pulled it back between his legs and played with it. Cas was moaning and wiggling his ass. Dean smacked his ass and told him to be still. Cas stopped moving.

 

Dean let go of Cas’ cock, bent over and licked across Cas’ hole. Cas groaned in an effort to keep still. When Dean’s fingers slipped in, he groaned louder. With his other hand, Dean caressed Cas’ balls.

“So pretty for me.” Dean was having so much fun.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out and slid his cock in. Cas made a delightful “ooohhhh” sound as Dean slid all the way into him. Dean held there for a brief count and then slid right back out. Cas whimpered.

Dean rubbed his cock all around Cas’ hole, making Cas whimper even more. Then he slid back in and right back out. Cas was on the verge of tears.

“Please… god please Dean… I need you in me.  Fuck me…. _Please_.” That last ‘please’ came out as a plaintive whine.

The next time, Dean pumped in and out a couple of times before withdrawing. Cas was crying.

Dean knew he’s had enough. He slammed back in and fucked Cas senseless. Every time he felt close he slowed down and regained control. It was a good thirty minutes before he allowed himself to cum. By that time Cas had cum and gotten hard again.

Dean stood back and watched his cum leak out of Cas’ well-used hole and paint his thighs. Dean licked a swipe off and turned Cas over. He fed it to him and Cas sucked greedily on his tongue.

 

Dean untied Cas and pulled his blindfold off. Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him lovingly.

“That was amazing.”

Dean loved this man with every fiber of his being.

 

Cleaned up, they lay in each other’s arms. Cas was completely blissed out, sighing contentedly as he settled his head on Dean’s chest. Dean held Cas and used his other hand to run his fingers through Cas’ messy dark hair.

Cas dozed. Dean just held him, trying not to think about anything.

 

After a while, Cas woke up. He looked up at Dean with those blazing blue eyes.

“Dean, make me a demon.”

 


	7. My whole existence is flawed - You get me closer to god

**My whole existence is flawed - You get me closer to god**

Dean sat up and looked at Cas.

“Cas… no. You don’t mean that.”

Cas looked intently into Dean’s black eyes.

“Oh yes, I do mean it, Dean. It is the obvious answer to our problem. You make me a demon, then we can be together forever. You don’t have to worry about taking care of me anymore. It’s perfect.”

Dean was visibly upset.

“Cas, you can’t mean this. You were a priest. You believe in God, you felt you were called to serve Him. You can’t want to give up your soul and any chance you have at heaven… for me? No.”

 

Cas reached out and put his hands on Dean’s face.

“Dean, I have lost any chance I had for heaven anyway. I abandoned my calling, my priesthood, to love a demon. To have sex with a demon. I would rather give my soul to you and live with you forever than spend one second in heaven without you.”

Dean heard him but he still shook his head.

“I don’t know, Cas. I just don’t know. I love you too much to take your soul from you.”

Cas looked sad.

“Please, Dean, just think about it. Promise me you’ll think about it.”

Dean said he would.

 

Dean lay flat on his back with his hands behind his head. He was pretty sure Cas was asleep. He was thinking about what Cas had said. He was so torn, On the one hand, it would solve their problem. But on the other, he would be taking the soul of the man he loved.

Then Cas moved. He smiled at Dean.

“Stop thinking.”

He moved down and put his face close to Dean’s cock. Dean started to ask what Cas was doing but Cas shushed him. Cas took Dean’s cock in his hand and Dean gasped.

Then Cas put the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean hardened practically immediately.

“Jesus, Cas…”

Cas sucked. He sucked the head into his mouth and ran his tongue over the slit. He looked up into Dean’s eyes. Dean looked into those impossibly blue eyes and sucked in a huge breath. His eyes traveled to Cas’ mouth. His lips, his beautiful lips were wrapped around Dean’s cock in an obscene way.

Dean thought that Cas’ mouth was made to have a cock in it. Those lips were made to wrap around him.

 

Cas sucked down the shaft. Dean tasted salty and musky and wonderful. Cas went as far down as he could without gagging, Dean was very thick and too long to deep throat, even if Cas knew how. But what Cas couldn’t get in his mouth he took in a hand. He ran the hand up as he sucked back up to the head and then back down. Establishing a rhythm, he worked his mouth the way Dean had done on him.

Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes again. Dean was staring at him, transfixed. His breath was short. He began to whisper Cas’ name over and over again.

Cas sucked and licked until he could tell Dean was close. Dean tried to pull him off but Cas batted his hand away. Dean filled his mouth with hot, salty and bitter cum. It tasted like manna to Cas, who swallowed all he could and the rest ran down his chin.

 

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him up. He licked cum off Cas’ chin and swallowed. He smiled at Cas.

“Damn, priest, you suck cock good.”

Cas laughed.

“I had a good teacher.”

 

 

Dean had Cas tied up. His arms were pulled over his head and his wrists tied to the head of the bed. Dean had tied his legs in a bent position, rope securing his calves to his thighs. Cas was pushed back on his back and Dean spread his legs far apart. Cas’ breath was short in anticipation.

Dean licked a wet stripe up the underside of Cas’ cock. Then he snapped a cock ring onto the base of Cas’ rigid cock. Cas groaned. Dean laughed and lightly slapped Cas’ cock.

Cas moaned and let his eyes flutter shut.

Dean stuck two fingers into Cas’ mouth and Cas sucked them greedily. When they were dripping, Dean pulled then out and pushed them into Cas’ tight hole. Cas cried out and groaned. He pushed his ass against Dean’s hand as best he could.

Dean finger fucked Cas until his man was completely undone. He was sweaty, his thighs were trembling and he was begging Dean for relief. He thrashed his head from side to side and yanked on the scarf that tied his hands to the headboard. Tears ran down the sides of his face.

His cock was red and pre cum ran freely from it.

Dean loved seeing Cas so wrecked. His cock ached with the need to take Cas.

Finally, he couldn’t wait another second. He pulled his fingers out of Cas and moved over him. Between his trussed up legs, Dean rammed his cock into Cas and never paused until his balls slapped Cas’ ass.

Cas cried out and then groaned. “Yes, please, fuck me Dean… fuck me hard…”

 

Dean did exactly that. He took Cas roughly, hitting the absolute end of his cock into Cas with every thrust. Cas was making filthy sounds… feral sounds. Dean rammed until he knew he was close. He reached and unsnapped the cock ring.

Cas shot cum high into the air. Shot after shot went all over both of them. Cas was yelling incoherently.

Dean came so hard he almost passed out. His sight went dark for a moment. He groaned as he thrust through it.

 

Dean untied Cas. He rubbed the circulation back into Cas’ legs as Cas rubbed his wrists. Then they fell into each other’s arms.

Cas whispered, “My god, Dean. You make me see God when you fuck me. I’m not kidding. I leave my body, it’s so good. You are my religion. You are my heaven. You are all I’ll ever need.”

Dean made the decision.

 


	8. Help me Tear down my reason - Help me It's your sex I can smell

**Help me Tear down my reason - Help me It's your sex I can smell**

Dean still wasn’t ready to take that final step with Cas. He had decided he’d do it but not yet. He needed to be sure, completely confident that this was what Cas wanted.

In the meantime, they kept to a schedule of sorts. Every day they went outside. Dean took Cas to eat. They sat in the sun.

But back at the dungeon, they had near constant sex.

They ran the gamut. Everything from making love in the missionary position to the kinkiest things that came into Dean’s mind to try. Dean never tired of trying new things, new positons and new torments on Cas. And Cas never tired of them either.

Dean was frankly amazed at Cas. His appetite for sex was boundless. His willingness to try anything Dean dreamed up was astounding to Dean. He began to wonder how in the hell Cas has ever ended up a priest, willing to be celibate for life.

It was as if Dean had flipped a switch in Cas’ brain.

 

Currently, Dean had Cas chained up. His arms were chained high above his head. His ankles were chained to the floor with his legs spread impossibly far apart. Dean had a brutal hold on Cas’ hips and was fucking Cas. He had Cas’ ass pulled back and he bent his knees to allow him access. Cas was groaning loudly. 

Dean could so clearly smell Cas’ arousal. It drove him mad, this musky, earthy smell that Cas got when Dean fucked him. Dean reached around and jacked Cas off. Cas came with a throaty moan and shot onto the floor.

Dean sped up. He thrust harder and harder, smelling Cas and listening to his moans. It drove Dean right over the edge. Sometimes he was surprised he had any cum left in him.

When he released Cas. Cas collapsed and Dean carried him to bed. He lay him down and slid in next to him. Cas was gasping and pushed up against Dean. Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Cas.”

Cas opened his eyes and smiled at Dean.

“I love you too.”

Cas slept.

 

Dean had decided to take Cas’ soul. He had clearly corrupted Cas and there was no going back. Although they never bothered anyone else, they were morally bankrupt with each other. Cas lived to take Dean’s cock. Dean lived to give it to him. Their love for one another, and their insatiable desire for one another was what they existed for.

Plus, the thought of ever losing Cas was too painful for Dean to even contemplate. He needed Cas to live forever with him.

 

 

**You make me perfect - Help me become somebody else**

When Cas woke up, Dean told him his decision. Cas threw himself onto Dean.

“Thank you, Thank you Dean. I never want to be without you. I want to be with you forever.”

 

Dean laid Cas down on the bed. He put his hand to Cas’ heart. He did the chant and pulled Cas’ soul from his body. He held it in his hand and looked at its beauty. A tear slipped from his eye as he cast it to the pit.

 

Cas lay there, eyes closed. Dean waited.

Then Cas opened his eyes. They were solid black, glittering in the faint light of the dungeon.

Dean took Cas’ hand in his.

“Come with me. See what I see. Together, let’s take a howl at that moon.

Cas smiled and sat up.

They were together at last, together for all eternity.

 


End file.
